Nxt Gen
by Arnouk
Summary: The Titans have grown up, and have little Titans of there own. So naturally, they form a team using their kids and other young heroes. This is their story, this is the story of Nxt Gen!
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City, 2:03 AM,

"Ha! Nice job, boys! That was the best damn robbery I've ever been in!"

Fifteen masked men sat around a wooden table, counting stacks of money they had recently stolen from three different jewelry stores from around Gotham.

A voice echoed around the abandoned warehouse, "Well, it's about to become the worst, too."

A shadow flickered along the wall as flashlights scanned the room, followed by a childish laugh.

"Ricky, Joe! Come with me and cover the south side!"

A figure dropped from the ceiling, wearing a dark blue and black, skintight uniform, that was immediately recognized by the criminals, "Actually, Ricky, Joe, and well, all of you, are screwed."

The figure jumped over the two men charging at him, and as he was about to land, he flipped around, slamming a foot in-between the shoulder blades of the men.

"Nice try you two. I'd suggest staying down before things get rough." The figure jumped into the air again, and twirled around three times as five men nearby let loose a barrage of bullets.

As he landed, he removed the escrima sticks from the holsters on his thighs, and took a fighting stance. He was smirking, "Bring it."

The robber closest to him took a wild swing at his head, which was easily ducked, and countered with a strike to the temple. "Three down, who's next?"

Three men attempted to sneak up behind him.

"I'm not blind." The figure twirled around as he jumped, delivering a jumping split-kick to the men on his left and right. As he began to land, he slammed both metal escrima sticks down onto the third man's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Six" Another man charged at him with a meat cleaver, "Seven."

The figure ducked to his right, and tripped the attacker. He spun around and delivered an axe-kick to the man's lower back. Possibly crippling the criminal.

"Next?"

Two men started to run. The figure reached behind him and pulled two objects from his back. He hurled one at each man. The three metal balls attached together by strings wrapped themselves around the legs of their targets like snakes, and tripped them.

Another man charged at him. He slid under the, rather large, man's legs, and slammed one of his escrima sticks into the man's groin. He stood behind the man, who was now on his knees, and slammed an escrima stick on either side of the man's head. "Goodnight."

He turned to the remaining five. "I suggest you get on your knees and let me handcuff you before you all get hurt, or crippled."

Four out of the five complied. The fifth pulled two pistols out of his waistband, and brandished them. The figure smirked. "Nice try buddy."

Two arrows flew out of the shadows and slammed into the man's hands, knocking the pistols out of his hands. A third arrow slammed into the man's head, knocking him down, and slamming his head against the floor.

The figure started to handcuff all of the criminals as another figure emerged from the shadows, solid black bow at the ready. "Nice job."

"Thanks. You wanna call it a night? Patrols gotten a little boring since my dad doesn't come with us anymore."

"Sure."

A gloved hand slid over the LED keypad, typing in five numbers. A metal door slid open, and two teenagers walked into the building. In one corner of the large room was a kitchen area, next to that was a couch aimed at a large flat screen TV. Across the room was a set of computers, and a hallway that led to more rooms.

One was about five foot ten, had shaggy black hair that went to his lower neck, and brushed against his eyes, which were hidden behind a small domino-style mask. His skintight uniform was solid black and covered his entire body, except for the small blue flying bird symbol that was on his chest. On his thighs were two holsters, that held two solid black escrima sticks.

The second teen wore a solid black outfit similar to the other teen's, but it was looser, and a hood covered her face, as well as a domino-style mask. A few locks of dark purple hair tumbled out from behind the hood. Black knee-high boots padded softly against the ground as she walked, and a quiver filled with arrows was on her back. A gloved hand held tightly onto a solid black compound bow.

"You should've seen those guys' faces when you dropped out of the ceiling. You scared the crap out of them!" Said the girl, setting her bow on a counter.

The boy smiled, and peered down the hallway. "I'm gonna head home. See you after school."

He walked down the hallway, and into one of the rooms. He came out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. He had replaced his mask with a pair of sunglasses. Making it impossible to see his eyes.

"See you tomorrow Blue Jay."

The boy nodded as he walked out of the building.

"Wow. He really takes after his dad." A certain green-skinned man walked into the room, wearing his usual black and purple uniform.

"You say that every time me and him come back from patrol, dad."

"Yeah. And I will continue to do it until I get over the shock." He smiled at his daughter, "Come on Nikki, let's go home."

The two left, leaving the lights on.

"I'm on my way home, dad. I'll be there in like ten minutes." He zipped down the road on his racing bike, his eyes studying every detail of the road from behind his helmet.

"Alright. Remember you're"

"I know. I'm meeting that new team of yours tomorrow."

"Don't make it sound so bad, Liam. Warren and Nikki are on the team."

"I know. But I'm solo now, dad. Blue Jay's left the nest."

"Solo, is it? I'm sure. That's not what Garfield's been saying. You and Nikki go on patrol every night, Liam."

"Fine, I'm about to go solo. Is that better?"

"No. You're not about to go solo. You're about to be on a team."

"Don't remind me." He turned his comm off, and kept going.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, guys. This is it. A new team, huh?"

"Yeah. Our kids, for the most part. A few others. There's like what, six of 'em?"

"Yeah. You ready to get started, Dick?"

"Sure. Who all's here?"

"Nikki, Warren, the Wilson boy, and Liam."

"Almost everyone? Good."

Dick Grayson opened the door, and four teens walked through.

The first had dark purple hair, and pale skin. She had green eyes, and was wearing a black skirt, a black jacket with a lime green t-shirt under it, and a pair of lime green Converse high tops. She wore a belt that had a solid black N for a buckle.

The second had shoulder length, straight black hair, stormy grey eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a solid black sleeveless Under Armor shirt, and a pair of black Nike shorts. He had black Nike socks that went to below his knee, and a pair of solid black Adidas shoes. He was wearing black fingerless gloves.

The third had bright blonde hair, and blue eyes. His skin was a little lighter than the second teen's. He wore a brown jacket, a Kevlar armored suit that covered his entire upper body, a pair of jeans, and a black belt with a D for a buckle. His grey combat boots matched his suit and jeans. In his hands was a dark red helmet, that was molded to match his face. Strapped to his right hip was a katana.

The forth had shaggy black hair that went to his shoulders, and his bangs brushed up against the rims of his aviator sunglasses. He had a black t-shirt and white cargo shorts on. He wore a pair of black Adidas, and his face was filled with annoyance.

Dick Grayson stepped in front of the teens, his short black hair was spiked, and he was in his Nightwing uniform. Behind him was his old team, consisting of Victor Stone, formally none as Cyborg, Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy, Rachel Roth, aka Raven, and Starfire.

"Welcome, teens. You four are highly skilled in combat, and are as equally intelligent as my comrades and I."

Victor stepped up next. "You are officially invited by the Titans, and the Justice League to become a team. A team for teenagers like yourselves, a team that will be a quick response unit. You shall operate like a well-oiled machine, and you will be the Teen Titans' closest allies."

Garfield came next, looking at each from left to right. He held up a data pad that scanned each teen from head to toe. A robotic female voice spoke as it scanned each teen.

_Nikki Logan. Archer, shape shifter, and telepath. Codename: Mystic Arrow_

_Warren Grey. Super powered brawler. Half Kryptonian , half Human. Codename: Warrant_

_Aleksander Wilson. Genetically enhanced super-soldier. Master marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. Codename: Red Hood_

_Liam North. Gymnast, master of martial arts and infiltration, trained by Batman, Nightwing, Jason Todd (aka Red Hood, retired), Red Robin, Talia al Ghul, and Robin. Codename: Blue Jay_

_Dick nodded at Garfield as he began to enter the teens into the Justice League's database. "Welcome to the business. From now on, you shall be known as Nxt Gen." _

_Garfield nodded to Victor. _

_Victor smiled, and motioned behind him. "Behind me is a zeta tube. It'll take you to your new headquarters. From now on you'll live together in the base. We'll leave you to packing and moving in." _

_The five adults left, and the teens looked between each other. _

_Liam turned to Aleksander, "Wilson? As in…" _

"_Slade. Deathstroke the Terminator. Yeah, he's my grandfather." _

"_I'm Liam. My dad and your grandfather were enemies. At least when my dad was still Robin." _

_Aleksander looked confused. "I don't understand." _

"_Nightwing and his wife, Starfire, adopted me when I was six. I've been trained by…" _

"_All of Batman Incorporated." _

"_And a few others." _

_The two smiled at each other as they shook hands. _

_Warren put an arm around Liam's shoulders. "I'm Warren. Half Kryptonian and half human. But one hundred percent badass." He extended his other arm out. _

_Aleksander shook it, and nodded. _

"_You guys wanna see our new pad or what?" Nikki said, motioning to the zeta tube._

"_Day-um." Warren said, throwing his two duffel bags onto the couch._

_The room they had teleported into had a movie theater sized flat screen that was hooked up to a super computer. A small kitchen was tucked into a corner, with two industrial ovens, two refrigerators, an industrial sized freezer, and enough counter space to hold a buffet. _

_One corner had the zeta tubes, and the other had two doors in it. _

"_Where'd you think the doors go?" _

"_One goes to our rooms. That's a no-brainer. The other probably leads to more of the base." Liam said, walking towards the kitchen. _

_Warren grabbed his bags and rushed down one of the hallways. "I get first dibs on the best room!" _

_Liam smiled. "He's going the wrong way." _

"_How do you know?" Aleksander said. _

"_Because, Nightwing and John Stewart designed this place." _

"_Who's John Stewart?" Nikki said, flipping over the back of the couch. _

"_He's a retired architect and Green Lantern. Him and Hal Jordan were close friends. Considering they served in the Core together." Liam said, walking towards the door that Warren had neglected. _

"_Oh, and the rooms are all the same. Private bathrooms and queen sized beds. Plus personnel entertainment systems. So just pick a room." Liam opened the door and went down the hallway. _

_Aleksander smirked, and followed him, with Nikki close behind. _

_After the team had settled in, they met in the main room, standing around the kitchen. _

"_So, I take it you three already know each other?" Aleksander said, sharpening his katana. _

"_Yeah. Liam and I grew up together. Our parents were all charter members of the Teen Titans." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah. Raven and Beast Boy are my parents. Liam already told you his story." _

"_I'm a clone of Superman. Half human, half Kryptonian." Warren said, eating a bag of chips. _

"_So Aleksander, what's your story?" _

"_It's not one I like to tell." He said, looking at the ground. _

_Liam sighed, "We're a team now, Aleksander. It's okay, you can tell us." _

_Tears welled up in Aleksander's eyes, and he had stopped sharpening his sword. "It's a long story, friends." _

"_We have time." Nikki said, putting her hand on his shoulder. _

_Aleksander sheathed his sword, and placed it on his lap. "My dad was chief of police in a town called Nightvale." _

_Aleksander looked at the others and sighed, "At that point, the town was still being controlled by a crime syndicate called…" _

"_The Santorino Crime Syndicate. My dad worked with three boys from there when he was younger. But he always said that they toppled the syndicate." _

_Aleksander nodded. "For a time, they did. The men you're talking about, The Enforcers, killed Nico Santorino, the son of the leader, Anthony. But he had another son, Adrian. After his father was killed, Adrian took over, and built their forces up again. After a few years, he came back, and killed the three of them." _

_Liam nodded. _

"_My father wouldn't play ball with the syndicate, and half of my family was slaughtered for it. My parents, and my older brother, Dmitri were murdered by hit men. I was put into a coma, and after I woke up, only my younger brother and my twin sister were left. I tried to get revenge, and was almost killed on my first night out. After that, I spent three years traveling the world and learning everything I could about fighting. I even followed Jason Todd's footsteps." _

"_And then you went home?" _

_Aleksander nodded, "Then I returned home to find the town more of a shit-hole than when I left. But after three long years of traveling, I was ready to stop Adrian. And I did."_

_He reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a small object. He placed it on the counter. "That was my dad's police badge. It's one of the few things I have left of him." _

_Liam looked at it. "Another Red Hood, huh? So do you…" _

"_Yes. Red Hood was sort of an…idol when I was growing up. I wanted to stay true to the image."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Liam's POV**

"Well, the beauty queen's up." Warren said, sitting on the couch.

I ignored him, and continued on to the kitchen. Nikki was sitting on the counter, reading. I opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk, and grabbed a bowl off of the rack.

I pulled the box of Honey Nut Cheerios off of the top of the fridge, and poured me a bowl.

After I was finished, I put everything back, and grabbed a spoon. I sat at the bar, like a normal person, and began to eat.

"So Liam old pal, when's our first assignment?" Warren asked, turning the television off.

"Whenever Nightwing gives it to us. For now, we train, and start working on our teamwork."

Warren made an exaggerated sigh, and rolled over.

"Shut it, drama queen." I said, shoveling more cereal into my mouth.

Aleksander walked into the room, his hair dripping with sweat. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a sleeveless t-shirt. His katana was strapped to his right hip.

"You'll be glad to know that the training room is top notch. Very realistic simulations." He said, pulling a Gatorade out of the fridge.

The zeta tube whirred to life, and announced the arrival of Nightwing.

He was already in full costume, and was looking at the teens. "Training starts now. I want you four running like a well oiled machine."

"Yes sir." We already spoke like one.

"Be ready in ten minutes. In full gear."

I was dressed and ready in five. But then again, not everyone is as well rounded as me. Aleksander came into the room just after me, his helmet in his hands.

Nikki came next, the only thing missing was her mask, which she pulled out of a pouch on her belt. Warren came last (like always). He had on armor similar to Aleksander's, but was colored a dark brown, with a single black S, in the style of Superman, on the center of his chest. He had on black metal boots, and his fingerless gloves.

"Remember, on all missions, you must use your codenames. Now, this simulation will test your strengths. It's a survival mission. Each wave increases by ten holograms. The first one starts at twenty." Nightwing stood just outside the training circle, which was lighted by red LED lights.

He pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, and a metallic female voice sounded from nowhere.

"Wave One. Begin."

The red circle turned green, and twenty holographic robots appeared out of nowhere. Each armed with laser blasters.

Immediately, Red Hood had his katana out as one appeared next to him. A clean stroke to the head, and the target disappeared. Three more fell before him as he whirled around in a circle of steel.

Warren was smashing through the targets with his fists, while Nikki shot practice arrows through the robots.

I already had my escrima sticks out, and was smashing through targets like paper.

Elsewhere:

A man stepped back from a table as a robotic figure rose from it. It's armor was solid black, and no wires showed anywhere. Everything was proportionate to the human body, and it looked every bit a human. Besides the fact that it's head was a solid black skull replica of metal with red lights for eyes.

It spoke with a metallic voice that held strength and immense power. "AR-Mark-Five active. Mission directive, sir?"

"Deactivate."

The robot's eyes dimmed as it laid back onto the table. The doctor smiled, and picked up the blueprints. "Ivan!"

"Yes, sir?" A voice sounded from another room.

"Come here, and send these blueprints to the factory. I want the Mark Five in production by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!"

"Wave ten complete." The female voice boomed, and the team sat looked at each other.

"Good lord. That's all the waves the program has! I think that's enough training for one day. See you all tomorrow." Nightwing spoke, and left the base.

Warren left the room, probably going to get more food, and Nikki went to go practice with her new bow.

"So, how long have you been Red Hood?" Liam asked Aleksander, who was replacing the rubber bullets in his pistols.

"Not too long. Originally, I didn't even have a name. I just did what I did. After a few weeks, people around town started calling me 'Rebellion'. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I picked up the mantle of Red Hood."

"How'd you get it, anyways? Last time I checked, Jason Todd was still alive."

"He retired. Came to me himself, actually. Said that there always had to be a Red Hood, that it keeps the legend alive. He gave me the gear and left."

"Jason's a man of few words. He prefers actions to speeches and false promises."

"That's for sure. These are his, actually." Aleksander set the pistols he had been using onto the able in front of him. "Gave me the locations to all of his safe houses too."

"Jason gave you the locations to _his _safe houses?"

"Sure did. Guess he thought I had potential."

"That's what I'm thinking. He's the only person who knew where those locations were. Other than you, know." Nikki said, walking over.

"_All personnel please report to mission briefing immediately." Nightwing spoke over the comm link. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Aleksander's POV **

**I guess this could work. The team, I mean. I barely know the guys, but…it just seems…right. **

"**Good, you're all here. We have a situation at Metropolis Middle School. Queen Quinn and The Jack have multiple hostages, all seventh and eighth grade students. The zeta tube will take you to a safe house in Metropolis. That puts you ten blocks from the school. Transportation from there on is provided. Nightwing out." **

**This zeta tube shit isn't my speed. Gets me all tingly and messes with my aim. **

"**Well, you guys ready to beat down Joker and Harley Quinn's demon spawn?" Warren asked, pulling his gloves on tighter. **

"**Let's go." **

**Four motorcycles were at the safe house. My personal blood red, custom made bike (Made from tech stolen from Santorino.) The other three were identical. **

**The first one was solid black, with Liam's emblem on the front. The second was black, with a stylized purple arrow on the front. The third was the same color as Warren's armor, and had the black Superman S on the front. **

"**These will make the ride shorter. What's the plan, Blue Jay?" Warren asked. **

"**Red up front. MA and I in the middle, with you bringing up the rear. Stay as close together as you can." Liam was a natural leader. **

"**Nightwing's intel shows that The Jack and Queen Quinn have the hostages in the gym, with back up from an unknown source. Be on you guard, guys." We took to the streets immediately, taking the fastest route we could find. **

**I arrived first and deployed the auto-parking system. I leapt into the air and immediately had my FN FiveSevens out and ready. **

**That's when I noticed the guards. Solid black armor incased their bodies, their eyes glowing red. **

"**I found part of the backup. Robotic, with no apparent weak spots. There's five at the door. Engage?" **

"**Yes. Take them out silently, though. I don't want those homicidal maniacs killing any hostages." Liam said, pulling into the parking lot. **

**I drew my katana, and approached the robotic guards. **

**One of them raised what I assume is a laser blaster. "Identify yourself." **

**I decapitated it, and had my sword in the chest of another one before they knew what was happening. **

**Two of them raised their blasters, but they were each hit by three arrows before they could fire. **

**The fifth had been broken in two over Warren's knee. **

"**The gym is straight down this hallway." Liam said, checking the 3d blueprints on his wrist computer. **

"**Watch out for the guards." **

**I was the first to enter, and I was surrounded as soon as I did. Ten of the robots made a tight circle around me as I entered. Not tight enough, though. I sliced them all in half as I spun in a circle, my katana slicing through them like they weren't even there. **

**Nikki loosed three arrows down the hallway, each slamming through the heads of the approaching patrol. **

"**My helmet's scan shows at least forty armed robots in the gym, along with the two super-villains." I said, checking the infrared scanner. **

"**Affirmative. Mystic Arrow and I will work our way through the vent system and ambush the guards from above. Warrant, Red Hood, engage them directly. Watch out for civilians." Liam said, pulling a tile from the ceiling loose, and jumping into the ventilation system. **

**I sheathed my sword, and pulled out my pistols. **

"**You sure it's smart to use those with the civvies around?" Warren asked, nodding towards the pistols. **

"**Trust me, I won't miss the robots." **

**I began my way down the hallway. Two guards approached from a side hallway. **

**Three bullets pierced each robot's chest, one of them was nearly cut in half by the force. **

**A squad of guards came out of the gym. Warren ripped one in half, and threw the pieces into another one, slamming it through a wall. **

**I shot one through the middle of it's mask as Warren's fist slammed through the chest of the other one. **

**I nodded with approval, and walked into the gym. **

"**Look! It's Red Hood!" A teenage girl exclaimed as I entered. **

"**And Warrant!" A boy shouted. **

"**Shut it!" Yelled a kid. He was around sixteen, and had pale, white skin and green hair. He was wearing a purple suit, with a black button up shirt under it, and a purple tie. He had a pistol in each hand, and a claymore strapped to his back. **

**Next to him was a girl around his age, with slightly darker skin, and bright blonde hair. She wore black tights, and a red domino-style mask. She had long knives in her hands, and pistols strapped to her thighs.**

"**Hiya, boys! Come to join the party?" She asked, doing back-handsprings over to us.**

**I turned to Warren. "I never knew Queen Quinn was this…" **

"**Attractive?" She asked, smiling. **

"**Annoying. Can I knock her out?" I said. **

"**Later. We have to deal with the robots." **

**Oh yeah. The forty or so robots placed strategically around the room. Almost forgot about them. **

**I raised my pistols and started to unload the clips into them. **

**One bullet per robot. Twenty bullets per clip. Minus the rounds I've already shot. **

"**I'd say that's about twenty of them down. Care to get the rest?" I asked, replacing the clips in my guns, and swapping them out for my katana.**

"**Sure thing." Warren said, slamming his fist through the chest of a nearby guard. He kicked the head off of another, grabbed one, and slammed it through a group of robots. **

"**Jack, they're breaking our toys!" Queen Quinn whined to her brother. **

"**Oh, well that just won't do! Let's knock the heroes down a peg or two!" **

**Quinn slashed at me with her knives as I dodged to her left. I tripped her, and slammed the but of my sword into her face. **

**The Jack was immediately on me, claymore in hand. Our blades clanged together in a shower of sparks. **

"**Well, you know how to use a sword, that's for sure." I said, pushing against the huge blade. "But not as well as me."**

**I broke away, and slapped his hands with the flat of my blade. He lowered his guard, and I pressed the offense. A few nimble slices, and a few jabs, and his claymore was sliding against the floor. **

**That's when I was grabbed from behind, a blade pressed against my throat. "Now, that was no way to treat a lady, Mr. Hood!" **

"**You're starting to get on my nerves. If I wasn't working with these guys, I so would've cut you in half a minute ago." I said, as Queen Quinn started to look at the mask. **

"**Now, why don't you tell me how to open this thing, so I can get a look at ya?" **

**An arrow whizzed past my ear, and slammed into to her face, knocking her off of my back. **

**Liam and Nikki dropped into the room, Warren getting in line next to them. **

"**Sis, I think now's the time for a tactical retreat!" The Jack yelled, grabbing his claymore. **

"**Yeah!" Quinn dropped a smoke pellet, and when the green smoke dissipated, they were gone. **

**Liam turned to the hostages. "You're free to go. Your parents are outside waiting." **

**He turned to me and Warren. "What happened to the ambush?" **

"**You said engage directly. You never specified how many robots to leave." I said, sheathing the katana. **

**Liam laughed. "Let's head back home." **

**Nightwing holo-called us as soon as we were back. "Congratulations on your first successful mission, team. Get some rest. Training resumes tomorrow." **

"**Aleksander, you should've seen the looks on those kids' faces when you hit Queen Quinn." Nikki said, laughing. **

"**And when you disarmed The Jack." Warren added. **

"**Did you see The Jack's face when he hit his sister? He cringed and mouthed, 'ouch'." Liam said, pulling his mask off. **

"**Well, well, well. I knew they were putting together a new team! Good thing I sent you two screw ups out there!" Joker said, laughing. **

"**I think that Hood guy broke my nose. It's still bleeding!" Queen Quinn said, holding her nose as blood leaked from between her fingers. **

"**That arrow to your noggin didn't help either!" Harley said, rubbing her daughter's head. **

"**Next time, attack that one together. He's a slippery little rascal. No way he's the real Red Hood though. Jason Todd retired years ago!" Joker said. "I like his style, though. The katana, the pistols, the sarcasm and wise-cracking. Reminds me of me. Minus the sword." **

"**Oh, Mistah J, how can you like him? He's a hero, and he hurt your little girls' feelings." Harley said. **

"**Pish posh. If she's really my daughter, she can take a hit. Now call Luthor, I have a proposal for him." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Liam's POV **

I knew dad had something up his sleeves. I didn't think it was _this_ though.

"Liam, did you know that he was going to bring them in?" Nikki asked.

Before the team stood all four Wayne boys. Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne.

"Kid, you fit the mask perfectly. I never thought I would find a good successor." Jason said, shaking Aleksander's hand.

Damian looked at the team, and tsked. "Is this all you could find, Grayson?"

"The others haven't reported in yet. Mom and dad are tracking them down." Dad said, rolling his eyes.

"What about-" Tim started.

"Let's not mention her, for now." Dad cut him off.

Her? Dad must mean…no. He wouldn't. Would he?

"Anyways, let's get some sparring in. Pick your partner." Dad said.

Damian's eyes narrowed at the sight of the katana strapped to Aleksander's side. "Wilson."

Aleksander smiled, and removed his helmet, setting it down on the table next to him.

"I'll take Liam." Uncle Tim always loved fighting me. His staff versus my escrima sticks, martial arts versus martial arts.

"I'll take the little lady." Jason said, pulling a knife from one of his boots.

"That leaves Warren. Don't hold back." Dad took a stance, pulling out his escrima sticks.

**Aleksander's POV**

Damian charged, his katana in hand. Steel clashed against steel. Ancient Japanese weapons brought to life in the hands of two expert swordsman. Damian's grandfather's personal sword against mine. A sword I slaved over a forge for weeks to make. I folded, pounded, heated, and cooled the sword myself. I made this sword so strong, it can cut through Nth metal.

Sparks flew, sweat poured down my back and face, even though we'd only been sparring for a few minutes. Determination in each of our eyes. Damian, hoping to keep his win streak, for he's never lost a sword fight since the day he turned ten, and I, hoping to show my worth, and best the greatest swordsman alive.

I dodged slash after slash, lunge after lunge. Damian parried and countered, dodged and slashed. I returned the favor. More sparks flew as our blades clashed together again. The sweat was starting to soak through my gloves, making it harder to grip.

He took advantage of that, and disarmed me. My katana skid along the floor as he leveled the point of his sword at my throat. I smiled as I grabbed the blade and pulled him to me. I slammed my elbow against his ribs, making him drop his sword.

I let go, and backed up. I took a defense stance and taunted him.

"You're good. I'll give you that much, Wilson."

He kicked out at me. I sidestepped, and delivered two quick jabs to his ribs, followed by a left hook to the side of his face. He spit blood onto the floor, and nodded.

"A boxer?" He asked, smiling. "I can beat that."

He charged, and as I tried to kick him, he dropped to the floor, locking his feet around the one ankle that was close to the ground. He twisted his hips, and made me fall. I rolled onto my back as he locked me in an arm bar.

"Sometimes." I countered his arm bar, and put him in a choke hold, one I designed to incapacitate, kill, or maim. My left arm was wrapped around his neck, my right hand pushing against the palm of my left hand, pushing my arm tighter around his neck. My right leg was wrapped around his chest, my left around his abdomen. I squeezed my legs together, starting to cut off circulation, and still choking him.

Damian gurgled, and tapped my arm three times. Signaling that he was defeated.

I let go, rolled backwards, and onto my feet.

Damian rose unsteadily to his feet, coughing as he bent over. "That's" cough "one good" cough, cough "choke hold, Aleksander." He rose fully, popping his back. "You'll have to teach that one to me. Where'd you learn it?"

"Designed it myself." This is when I noticed that everyone else had stop their sparring sessions to watch us.

**Liam's POV**

Tim had his staff out, and took a defensive stance. I drew my escrima sticks, and took an adaptive stance.

We circled each other, eyes locked together in concentration, neither of us moving towards or away from each other.

Tim swept at my feet with his staff, attempting to trip me. I jumped up and over him, flipping in the air, and bringing my escrima sticks down on his head, only to have it blocked by his staff, and countered.

I dodged his attack, and feinted with my left, before striking with my right. The metal bar slammed into his knee, knocking him down. Before he could react, I disarmed him, and brought both of my escrima sticks to a stop half an inch from his temples.

"You're technique has improved quite a bit since last time. I'm impressed, Liam."

I smirked, and helped him to his feet, ready to go another round. That's when I noticed Aleksander wrapped around Damian, who was helpless in the vigilante's chokehold.

Damian tapped out, and when Aleksander rolled off of him, he started coughing.

They exchanged a few words, and bowed before each other.

Everyone else had finished a round of sparring, and were watching Aleksander carefully. "I think that's a good time for a water break before we switch partners. " Nightwing said, walking out of the room.

His siblings followed him.

"That was impressive. Not too many people can hold Damian off that long, let alone beat him." I said to Aleksander, patting him on the back.

"Dude, I think your dad broke a few ribs." Warren joked, coughing.

"Jason was pretty gentle, other then trying to slit my throat a few times." Nikki said, smiling.

We all laughed, and went to get some water.

Dad was on his wrist computer, reading a message. Jason was over his shoulder, looking concerned. Tim was reading a message on his, Damian hovering over his arm.

"We have a situation. The Jack is attacking Metropolis with an armada of robotic soldiers, Superman has requested full League assistance." Nightwing said, looking at his brothers.

"Queen Quinn is attacking Star City with them, too. Green Arrow has requested full League assistance." Tim said, looking up.

Just then, the TV screen lit up, and Batman's face appeared.

"Nightwing, I need you, Robin, Red Robin, and Jason to head to Star City. I need the team to stay here."

Bruce waited for the others to leave before he continued. "Aleksander, it appears that another Santorino slipped through the cracks. He's holding the other three members of the team hostage. He has stated that if Rebellion doesn't come to face him, he'll start killing the hostages. He's at the Nightvale Mall."

"Rebellion?" I asked.

"My first identity. The citizens brave enough to support me named me. No one knows I'm the new Red Hood."

"Let's keep it that way. I assume you still have the old costume. Stop this man, and get the rest of your team."

Three other members? I always thought it was just us four…

**Aleksander's POV**

Great. I thought I left all this behind. The 'Rebellion' name was never my favorite. Nor the costume. It evolved at least. Well, the jacket did. The same type of armor in the Red Hood costume, except a lighter shade, and I didn't wear the cargo pants. I did originally wear a white jacket, but I dropped that, got in the way during the sword fighting and acrobatics.

The thought of another Santorino puts all thoughts of embarrassing costumes and names into the back of my mind. Adrian should have been the last. Unless…no. Never. But…

Nevermind that. I have three members of my team to rescue. Though I don't know who they are.

We used the zeta tubes, which took us to an old hide out of mine, a renovated cave on the outskirts of Nightvale.

"So…where are we?" Warren asked, looking around the cave.

"My old base of operations. Should be a few bikes in the garage, or a car or two. We're three miles from the mall."

I was right. Two of my personal patrol bikes were parked right next to my solid black 1998 Chevrolet Camaro.

"These are yours?" Nikki asked, putting a hand against the hood of my car.

"Damn straight. Bought and paid for them, added a few gadgets, and upgraded the engines."

Liam was smirking. "Me and Nikki will take the motorcycles. You okay with having Warren in that?"

"So, the legend is real. There really was a crazy bastard in a costume killing my father's empire." The boy couldn't of been but fifteen. He had short, light brown hair, green eyes, and was quite short. He wore a pair of grey jeans, and a white dress shirt under a black vest.

In front of him were three teens. One had mocha colored skin, grey eyes, and had his dark black hair in dreadlocks. He was wearing black sweatpants and a black wife beater.

Another had neck length curly brown hair. His eyes were hidden behind a domino style mask. Across his chest were two yellow utility belt like straps that formed an X, with a disc in the center that connected them, with a bright red R painted on it. The rest of his costume composed of black tights with kevlar padding, dark red boots and gloves (with black spikes on them), and another utility belt around his waist. He had a dark red cape that flowed from his shoulders. On the ground in front of him was a four feet long metal staff.

The third prisoner was a girl. She was about twelve or thirteen, with strange tan skin. Almost orange in color…she had long, thick, luscious black hair that went to her lower back, with her bangs hiding her face. She wore a skin tight solid black uniform.

It seems like Liam recognized her, seeing as his face filled with anger when he saw it.

"_Red Hood, do what you need to do to get those three out of there safely._" Batman had set up a comm link when we got to Nightvale.

He walked behind the first prisoner, and placed his pistol to the back of his head.

"Alright kiddo. Put the gun down before I take your arm off." I said, smirking.

"Nobody can move that fast." He said.

"How are you even alive? I killed Adrian."

"He got some bitch pregnant, she had me, he killed her and hid me away."

"And you name is…"

"Anthony Santorino the Second." He seemed proud of that.

"I guess nobody ever told you exactly who I am. You ever heard of Deathstroke the Terminator?"

"Yeah."

I moved quicker than he thought I could. I was on him before he could pull the trigger, my katana slicing through his arm like nothing, severing his hand from the elbow down, the sword leaving a trail of blood in the air. "He's my grandfather."

I turned to Liam. "Get them out of here before his thugs get here. I'll meet you back at the base."

Liam nodded and started untying the prisoners.

As they left, Anthony's screams filled the room.

"I'll let you live, but next time you threaten anybody in _my_ town, I'll cut off something you'll _really miss." Kid's a complete pushover. _

"_Drop the sword, punk!" Fifteen men filled the room, each holding either a shotgun or assault rifle. _

"_You asked for it." I dropped the katana, and whipped out my pistols, putting one round into each thug's skull. _

"_See you later." I said, walking out of the mall and towards the motorcycle they left for me. _

_A group of teens had gathered outside, and when they saw me, they started cheering. "He's back! Rebellion's back." _

_I waved, and drove off to meet my new friends. _


End file.
